


The hobbit and the princes

by Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has been watching a very attractive dwarf for some time. What happens when that dwarf approaches him and what about the dwarf's brother</p><p> </p><p>Dedicated to queenofshire405 over on tumblr for her persistence in trying to contact me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hobbit and the princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



Bilbo was woken to take his watch by Bofur. With a few muttered words the dwarf went to find his own sleeping roll and was soon adding his snores to all the others that had kept Bilbo awake most of the night already. 

Settling down for his watch Bilbo was paying more attention to the scenery than anything else. Or at least he was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning the hobbit found Kili standing their with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

Bilbo tilted his head in question only to find lips against his own in answer. Mistaking his groan of protest for a groan of please Kili brought a hand around to hold the back of the hobbit's head. Bilbo struggled for a little longer but he had been admiring Kili for days and couldn't keep up his resolve when the dwarf was kissing him. 

Suddenly Kíli grabbed the hobbit's legs and hoisted them up around his waist. Bilbo locked his legs tight very aware of how he could feel the dwarves erection pressing against his own. With every step the dwarf took bilbo's arousal only grew. 

Kili's eyes darkened when he realised exactly what effect he was having on the hobbit. His pace quickened and soon they were just inside the treeline of the forest they were camped next to. He slammed Bilbo into a tree pressing against the hobbit as he claimed his lips once more. 

Bilbo shuddered in pleasure as Kíli's hand slipped into his trousers to stroke his erection. "Look at you, desperate for me," Kili hissed in his ear. "I bet if I gave you oil you'd open yourself up for me. You my own little whore aren't you?"

"Yes," Bilbo gasped so lost in pleasure that his voice was hard to understand. "I'm yours Kili, all yours, only yours."

"Good boy," Kili praised as he pulled off the belt he had been undoing. Bilbo's trousers were worked lower until they were round his ankles. "Suck," Kili ordered presenting Bilbo with three fingers. The hobbit did his best to coat them with saliva. 

Moments later a finger was at his entrance teasing at it as Bilbo squirmed against the tree. Suddenly Kili thrust the first finger in focusing on opening the hobbit quickly. Just as Bilbo began to relax a second figured was added. Kili began scissoring them as the hobbit rolled his hips taking them deeper. 

The dwarf stopped to watch the sight of Bilbo fucking himself on his fingers. The pure desperate need of the hobbit was enough to push the dwarf over the edge. As he came he forced a third finger into the hobbit. Bilbo let out a groan as the dwarf began to move his fingers again. 

Finally the dwarf pulled out his fingers leaving the hobbit empty. With a whimper the hobbit looked at him rolling his hips against Kili. The dwarf grinned as he pulled out his cock and offered a bottle of oil to the hobbit. Bilbo snatched it from his hand eagerly and poured a generous amount into his palm. He began to slick the dwarf up quickly in his need. 

"Slower," Kili hissed at him and the hobbit whimpered again as he forced himself to move slower. Eventually the dwarf had had enough and the hobbit's ministrations had brought him back to full hardness. With a smirk he thrust into the hobbit feeling the still tight ring of muscle pulse around him as Bilbo tried to accommodate him. 

Kili waited a moment letting the hobbit adjust before he began to move. At first slowly but as he went on he realised he wasn't going to last and suddenly moved fast drawing delicious moans from the hobbit. Bilbo's hands fisted in Kíli's hair as he urged him to go faster and the dwarf obliged gladly slamming the hobbit against the tree as he pounded into him. 

"Kili," Bilbo gasped as he came covering them both in his come. Kili smirked as he kept going until moments later he came with the hobbit's name on his lips. Slumping against the hobbit they sank down to the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

Slowly Kili came back to himself and pulled out of the hobbit. Leaning across he pressed a kiss to the hobbit's forehead. "We should get back to watch," Bilbo said reluctantly after a while. 

"Don't worry Fíli's got it," Kili replied and the hobbit relaxed into him with a contented sigh. They passed off into sleep with only each other for warmth. 

\-----------///-----------

Bilbo only exchanged glances with Kili after that across the fire. He spoke with him during the day but at night they didn't have much time alone. He wasn't going to complain but to have the dwarf for a night and then to loose him again was too much. 

It was Rivendell before Kili found him alone in the gardens. The dwarf sat down next to him and placed a hand on Bilbo's leg. When the hobbit turned to him the dwarf had a serious almost pained expression on his face. "I don't know how to say this," he began. 

"It's okay," Bilbo replied though inside he screamed that it wasn't. Kili was here to tell him to forget what had happened , that it couldn't happen again. 

Kíli's expression if anything grew more pained at that. "I'd understand if you refuse," he said hesitantly. "It's just… I was hoping…"

"Kili," Bilbo said taking the dwarf's hand in his own. "Ask me."

"Would you ever want to repeat what happened in the woods? It's just I'm Fíli's already and I don't want to make you share me with him. You deserve someone to yourself."

Bilbo froze that wasn't what he had been expecting. "Kili I know what your brother means to you. If he is content to share then who am I to complain. I don't want to loose you."

Kili let out a relieved sigh, "thank you," he said as he claimed the hobbit's lips. 

Bilbo was found later by Fíli who smiled at him as he approached. This time the hobbit was relaxing by a fountain. "Kili told me you agreed," he said as he sat down next to him. 

"I did. I couldn't refuse him no matter what my head was screaming my heart screamed louder," Bilbo replied trying not to notice how a frown grew on the dwarf's face at his words. 

"You haven't lost a lover Bilbo but gained another," Fíli said breaking the silence that had fallen with the hobbit's words. Bilbo shot him a questioning look at that. "I'm yours as well Bilbo if you'll have me."

The hobbit looked at him in shock. When he ha agreed to share Kili he hadn't realised exactly what he had got into. "I think I'd like that," he said before he stole a kiss from the prince's lips. 

With a laugh Fíli flipped them so that the hobbit was underneath him. "Hmm, what can we do here?" He said quietly noticing how the hobbit's eyes widened. 

With a smirk the prince reached down and undid the hobbit's trousers to reveal his already stiff cock. "So you like this do you?" He asked as he gave the cock an almost lazy pump. The hobbit let out a small whine at the stimulation. "Kíli's right you do make the most delicious noises." Fili said just as he bent down to take the hobbit in his mouth. 

He started slowly teasing the hobbit with quick flicks of his tongue over his slit. Slowly he took more in and started working his tongue more and more until Bilbo's cock hit the back of his mouth. 

The hobbit was moaning in pleasure above him and the dwarf would have laughed at the surprised squawk that came when he let the hobbit slip down his throat. Fili almost choked the first time the hobbit's hips bucked but after that managed with ease, Bilbo was nowhere near as erratic in his thrusts as Kili was. 

A sharp tug on his hair was all the warning Bilbo could give him before he was coming down the dwarf's throat. Fili swallowed him down and with one last flick of the tongue drew back. 

The lay together on the floor for a few moments before the dwarf felt a touch on his own straining cock. His eyes darted to Bilbo's face who smiled at him as he continued to pump the dwarf slowly. With a jerk of the hips the dwarf expressed a desire to go faster which Bilbo did with a smirk drawing Fíli to the edge of pleasure but not letting him come. "Bilbo please," the dwarf moaned. With a grin Bilbo gave one surprisingly hard pump and the dwarf was coming.

A little while and a bathe in the fountain later they were back amongst company as if nothing had happened. The looks exchanged with Kíli though couldn't be mistaken for anything innocent. The prince looked entirely too pleased with himself and the whole company eyed him warily wondering what prank he was up to.


End file.
